csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niko
:Do innego 20px|Dania duńskiego gracza - Nico :Do 20px|Argentyna argentyńskiego gracza - NikoM |} Nikolaj "Niko" Kristensen (ur. 28 maja 1998) jest duńskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie znajduje się na ławce rezerwowej drużyny OpTic Gaming. Drużyny *2015-08-09 – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Dania Team Refuse *2016-01-?? – 2016-01-28 - 35px|Dania Granted *2016-01-28 – 2016-03-21 - 35px|Dania Revival Gaming *2016-05-11 – 2016-06-18 - 35px|Dania Alpha Gaming *2016-06-18 – 2016-10-24 - 35px|Dania tRICKED eSport *2016-10-24 – 2018-08-08 - 35px|Dania Heroic *2018-08-08 – 2018-09-27 - 35px|Dania North (tymczasowo) *2018-09-27 – 2018-09-28 - 35px|Dania Heroic (nieaktywny) *2018-09-28 – 2018-12-31 - 35px|Dania OpTic Gaming *2018-12-31 – 2019-01-31 - 35px|Dania OpTic Gaming (nieaktywny) *2019-01-31 – 2019-03-26 - 35px|USA Rogue *2019-03-28 – 2019-10-11 - 35px|Dania OpTic Gaming *2019-10-11 – nadal - 35px|Dania OpTic Gaming (nieaktywny) Historia 2015 *'9 sierpnia 2015' - Niko dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Team Refuse. 2016 *'28 stycznia 2016' - Skład drużyny Granted został przejęty przez organizację Revival Gaming. *'21 marca 2016' - Niko razem ze składem opuścił drużynę Revival Gaming. *'11 maja 2016' - Niko dołączył do drużyny Alpha Gaming. *'18 czerwca 2016' - Niko razem z JUGI'm opuścił skład drużyny Alpha Gaming i dołączył do tRICKED eSport. *'24 października 2016' - Niko opuścił drużynę tRICKED eSport i dołączył do Heroic. 2018 *'8 sierpnia 2018' - Niko opuścił drużynę Heroic i dołączył tymczasowo do North. *'27 września 2018' - Niko opuścił drużynę North i został przywrócony na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Heroic. *'28 września 2018' - Niko oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Heroic i dołączył do OpTic Gaming. *'31 grudnia 2018' - Niko został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny OpTic Gaming. 2019 *'31 stycznia 2019' - Niko oficjalnie opuścił drużynę OpTic Gaming i dołączył do Rogue. *'26 marca 2019' - Skład drużyny Rogue rozpadł się! *'28 marca 2019' - Niko dołączył do drużyny OpTic Gaming. *'11 października 2019' - Skład drużyny OpTic Gaming został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową! Osiągnięcia '35px|Dania Team Refuse' *Trzecie miejsce CG-LAN 4 (2015) '35px|Dania Enable' *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 31 (2015) '35px|Dania Revival Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce E-Frag Rising Stars Season 2: Europa (2016) '35px|Dania Alpha Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Game On - June Invitational (2016) '35px|Dania tRICKED eSport' *Pierwsze miejsce xFunction Challenge (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk eOddset Kinguin Cup (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 22: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet EU (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ECS Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Trzecie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Danmark League 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Drugie skandynawskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 18 (2016) *3/4 miejsce League of Sharks CS:GO Championship (2016) '35px|Dania Heroic' *3/4 miejsce Northern Arena 2016 - Montreal (2016) *9/10 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce International Gaming League 2016 - Grand Finals (2016) *11 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Grudzień 2016 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europejskie baraże (2017) *Trzecie miejsce IEM Season XI World Championship - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Kwiecień 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce HTC 2vs2 Invitational by PGL (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *12/14 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska promocja (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejski główny etap (2017) *10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 - Europa (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Czwarte miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *9/11 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *9/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *Drugie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce GG:Origin (2018) *8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europa (2018) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Finały (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Austin 2018 (2018) *5/6 miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Valencia 2018 (2018) '35px|Dania OpTic Gaming' *3/4 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 6 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Dania North' *Drugie miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Chicago: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *17/19 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) '35px|Dania OpTic Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 6 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2018) *3/4 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 6 (2018) *Drugie miejsce GG.BET Shuffle (2018) *Drugie miejsce cs_summit 3 (2018) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 6 - Europa (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018: Europa Północna - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Europejskie baraże (2018) *1/4 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *7 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 3-10 stycznia 2019 (2019) '35px|USA Rogue' *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 1-2 lutego 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 4-5 lutego 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 29 stycznia-5 lutego 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 8-9 lutego 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 16-17 lutego 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 18-19 lutego 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 12-19 lutego 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Ameryka Północna: Seria pierwsza (2019) '35px|Dania OpTic Gaming' *3/4 miejsce GG.Bet Sydney Invitational (2019) *1/2 miejsce ESL One Cologne 2019 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa: Seria trzecia (2019) *11/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Europa (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa: Seria piąta (2019) *Trzecie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce GG.Bet New York Invitational (2019) *5/6 miejsce ESL One: New York 2019 (2019) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2019 (2019) *13/16 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Europa (2019) '35px|Dania Tricked Esport' *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europa: Seria piąta (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2019: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2019) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europa (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *niko - 3 AK kills on the bombsite A defense to set Heroic on 14 rounds after their CT side versus VG.CyberZen *niko triple kill clutch versus BIG *niko vs. NiP - ESL Pro League Season 5 Europe *niko vs. Gambit - WCA 2017 Europe Main Qualifier Naklejki z autografem gracza FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Duńscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze, którzy są nadal na kontrakcie z organizacją, lecz już nie grają dla niej